Trzecia płeć/5
Rozdział V Bankiet miał się rozpocząć o ósmej, a już o siódmej pani Grażyna była gotowa. Nie miała tremy. W ciągu swego długiego życia uczestniczyła już w tylu podobnych uroczystościach i tyle razy przemawiała, że i dzisiejszy jubileusz, chociaż był jej własnym jubileuszem, nie mógł wyprowadzić z równowagi jej idealnie zrównoważonego systemu nerwowego. Stojąc przed lustrem w nowej, czarnej, aksamitnej sukni przyglądała się sobie nie tyle z upodobaniem, ile z uznaniem: wyniosła, poważna i prawie piękna w tej aureoli siwych włosów, swojej majestatycznej, zdrowej starości, była ściśle taka, jaką być pragnęła. Jej własny wzrok, ten najsurowszy z krytyków, nie mógł w odbiciu całej postaci znaleźć nic, literalnie nic, co chciałaby zmienić lub zastąpić. Właśnie tak wyobrażała sobie swoją starość i takiej starości dożyła. – Starość – uśmiechnęła się do siebie i odwróciwszy się od lustra, wolnym krokiem zbliżyła się do ściany, na której wisiał wielki olejny portret wysokiej, młodej panny w atłasowej toalecie balowej. Tak wyglądała przed pięćdziesięciu laty... – Starość – powtórzyła z odcieniem zdziwienia. Wcale nie czuła się stara. Raczej było odwrotnie: ta panna na portrecie, równie poważna i wyniosła, równie przedstawiająca wzór harmonii fizycznej i duchowej, nie była nigdy młoda. Może wynikało to z jej usposobienia, a może z tej przyczyny, że na młodość nie miała czasu. Pani Grażyna nie czuła się stara. Lata przepływały przez jej życie kolejnością dat, dat składających się na pięćdziesięcioletni kalendarz posiedzeń, zjazdów, rautów, wizytacji i narad. Czas mijał poza nią, dotyczył jej działalności, jej pracy, jej obowiązków, lecz nie jej samej. Wszystko, co stanowiło jej ściśle prywatne życie, nie zajmowało w owych pięćdziesięciu latach prawie nic miejsca. Nie żyła dla siebie, lecz dla ogółu, dla narodu, dla społeczeństwa, i właśnie dzisiejszy jubileusz ma być widomym wyrazem podzięki, czci i hołdu ze strony tego społeczeństwa, hołdu, na który zasłużyła w pełni. Nie będzie to czcza manifestacja, lecz uczciwie zarobiona nagroda, którą przyjmie z wysoko podniesioną głową, z całkowitą świadomością prawa do tej nagrody. Wszyscy, z którymi współpracowała, którzy z bliska przyglądali się jej niestrudzonej pracy, którzy oceniali jej działalność, zbiorą się dzisiaj na bankiecie lub nadeślą gratulacyjne depesze. Już od rana pani Grażyna otrzymała ich kilkadziesiąt. Przejrzała je jeszcze raz i przyszło jej na myśl, by pokazać te dowody uznania synowi. Zapukała do jego drzwi. Siedział przy biurku i układał pasjansa, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Zerknął spod oka na matkę i zapytał: – Cóż to mama dziś taka wystrojona? – Mówiłam ci przecie, a zresztą mogłeś dowiedzieć się o tym z dzienników, że dziś jest obchodzony pięćdziesięcioletni jubileusz mojej działalności. Widzisz, ile depesz otrzymałam. Chciała położyć przed nim plik depesz, lecz Kuba krzyknął: – Co mama robi! Pasjans! O, Boże, wszystkie karty mama mi przesunęła. Do licha, sam nie wiem, czy potrafię je z powrotem ułożyć! Pani Grażyna cofnęła się i zacięła wargi. – Myślałam – powiedziała po pauzie – że więcej cię obchodzi twoja matka niż pasjans. – No i nie wiem, jak Boga kocham, nie wiem, gdzie leżała ta ósemka trefl – płaczliwym głosem zawołał Kuba. – Nawet mi nie powinszowałeś. Jesteś złym synem, Jakubie. – No winszuję mamie, ale to jeszcze nie powód, by demolować komuś pasjansa. O, tutaj dama pik, ale teraz nie wiem... Mama nie zauważyła, czy na damie pik leżał walet karo?... Pani Grażyna nic nie odpowiedziała. Zmięła w ręku depesze i wyszła. W przedpokoju nie paliło się światło. Zatrzymała się tu i stała bez ruchu. W mieszkaniu panowała zupełna cisza. – Jakaż ja jestem samotna – pomyślała pani Grażyna. Wanda również nie pamiętała o jubileuszu matki. Na pewno czytała o nim, ale nie uważała za potrzebne odezwać się. Nie poczuwała się do obowiązku. Można przecie być innych poglądów, można być złą, do szpiku kości zepsutą kobietą, ale choćby dla konwenansu pamiętać o dniu tak ważnym, takim uroczystym. Kuba co innego. To głupi chłopak. Po prostu kawałek mięsa, ale Wanda!... Podła. Pani Grażyna czuła, że gardzi swymi dziećmi, że się nimi brzydzi. Pierwsza lepsza jej sekretarka czy współpracownik byli jej stokroć bliżsi niż tych dwoje. Rodzone dzieci. O, gdyby wszystkie rodzone dzieci tak ustosunkowywały się do rodzonych matek, cóż byłyby warte szczytne hasła głoszone przez panią Grażynę Jelską-Szermanową, senatorkę i prezeskę, której jubileusz dziś obchodzono! Czyż to nie ironia losu, że właśnie ona jest skazana na takie dzieci, na taki dom rodzinny, pusty, zimny, obojętny dom, w którym nic mieszkańców nie łączy... – Gdyby żył Antoni – pomyślała o mężu i szybko odrzuciła tę nieszczerą próbę przeciwstawienia. Wiedziała dobrze, że i Antoni nie był jej bliższy. – Jakaż ja jestem samotna, jakaż ja jestem samotna – powtarzała cicho, opierając się o ścianę – samotna i stara. I nagle zjawiło się pytanie – za co? Czym sobie na to zasłużyła ona, która przez pięćdziesiąt lat wyrzekała się siebie, wyrzekała się rozrywek, balów, strojów, wyrzekała się wszelkich radości?... Czym zawiniła?... Zegar w jadalni wybił ósmą. Pani Grażyna ścisnęła palcami skronie i wolnym, zmęczonym krokiem przeszła do siebie. Nie zadzwoniła na służącą. Sama nałożyła kapelusz i futro. Futro było ciężkie. Czuła się dziwnie zmęczona i osłabiona. A przy tym wydawało się jej, że w pokoju jest duszno. Na dworze był mróz, za silny mróz, gdyż również utrudniał oddech. Na dole czekał samochód, przysłany przez panią Jabrzemską, zawsze taką uważną i uprzejmą. Wielka, czarna limuzyna o miękkich poduszkach obitych zamszem. Niesie tak cicho i lekko, że wystarczy przymknąć oczy, by stracić wrażenie ruchu. Pani Grażyna otworzyła je dopiero wówczas, gdy samochód się zatrzymał przed jaskrawo oświetlonym hotelem. Jakżeby chętnie kazała szoferowi zawrócić. Położyłaby się do łóżka. Naprawdę była zmęczona, jak nigdy. A tu tyle świateł, tyle ludzi. Już w szatni powtórzyło się to przebicie w sercu, które po raz pierwszy odczuła w ciemnym przedpokoju. Bardzo przykre przebicie, jakby serce przepuściło jedno czy dwa uderzenia, a później gwałtownie chciało nadrobić. Witała się uśmiechnięta z tłumem znajomych, później siedziała przy stole na wielkim udekorowanym kwiatami fotelu i słuchała długich przemówień. Ale było stanowczo za duszno. Gdyby nie obawa, że inne panie w wydekoltowanych sukniach mogą się przeziębić, poprosiłaby o otworzenie okna. Mowy były piękne i podniosłe, pełne superlatywów dla jubilatki, pełne hołdu i wdzięczności za jej wieloletnią działalność. Przemawiali panowie i panie. Podnoszono zasługi pani Grażyny przy cementowaniu społeczeństwa ideą świadomej swych celów kobiety, która jest gwarantką instytucji, świętej instytucji rodziny. "Jej to zawdzięczamy dzisiaj tysiące kobiet, żon i matek, które nie tylko nie są ciężarem dla swoich rodzin, lecz stanowią w nich element aktywny, współodpowiedzialny za dzieło tworzenia ducha nowych pokoleń..." W sali było nieznośnie duszno, a przy tym zimno. Nogi i ręce pani Grażyny wprost lodowaciały. Na dłoniach pomimo to wystąpił pot. Stały się całkiem wilgotne. Gdy wstała, by odpowiedzieć na toasty, serce zareagowało nowym przebiciem, w oczach pociemniało i z wolna opadła na fotel. Nie straciła przytomności. Widziała i słyszała wszystko, co się wokół działo, zdawała sobie sprawę z całego zamieszania, jakie nastąpiło. Wlewano jej do ust wodę, badano puls, wreszcie przeniesiono do bocznego pokoju, gdzie otworzono okno. Tylko hałas męczył ją straszliwie. Podano jej jakieś gorzkie krople. Nigdy nie chorowała i wydały się jej obrzydliwe. Po kwadransie czuła się już o tyle lepiej, że mogła wstać. Po dwudziestu minutach oświadczyła, że pragnie wrócić do domu. Nogi były nieprawdopodobnie ciężkie, ale wspierając się na ramieniu dwóch panów jakoś przeszła do samochodu. Odprowadziły panią Grażynę dwie panie. Jedna z nich, lekarka, dr Sarnecka, zażądała od przestraszonego służącego, by poprosił zaraz syna pani senatorki. Kuba zjawił się w pokoju matki zaspany i w szlafroku. – Pani senatorka – poinformowała go lekarka – miała lekki atak serca. Niestety nie jest to moja specjalność. Na razie nie ma absolutnie żadnego niebezpieczeństwa, ale trzeba wezwać specjalistę. A w każdym razie byłoby dobrze, gdyby ktoś zawsze przy pani senatorce był. – Ja nie mogę, proszę pani, ja muszę jutro bardzo wcześnie wstać, może sprowadzić jakąś pielęgniarkę – mówił Kubuś. – Zdaje się, że to pański kuzyn doktor Szerman? To specjalista od chorób sercowych, może wezwałby pan jego? Kuba spojrzał pytająco na matkę. – Mógłbym zadzwonić po Władka, ale nie wiem, czy mama sobie życzy. – Zadzwoń – krótko odpowiedziała pani Grażyna. Dr Szerman przyjechał natychmiast. Wszedłszy do pokoju pani Grażyny przede wszystkim zbadał jej puls, potem obudził chrapiącego na kanapie Kubę i wyprawił go do łóżka, a następnie usiadł przy pani Grażynie i zapytał: – Jakże to było? Niech mi ciocia opowie. Na bankiecie? Może ciocia wypiła za dużo wina? – Nie piłam wcale. Jeszcze w domu miałam takie nieprzyjemne przebicie w sercu, a na bankiecie powtórzyło się to dwa razy... – Tak... – Nigdy czegoś podobnego nie miałam. Powiedz mi, Władku... Czy ja umrę? – No, kiedyś z pewnością. Na razie nie ma niebezpieczeństwa. Ciocia pozwoli, że ją zbadam. Przystąpił do szczegółowej auskultacji. Pani Grażyna spod przymkniętych powiek przyglądała się jego czołu, na którym nabrzmiewały grube żyły, ilekroć pochylił głowę. Gdy jedyną ręką, jaką posiadał, trzymał stetoskop, zdawało się jej, że straci równowagę. Niejednokrotnie słyszała o nim, jako o fachowcu, bardzo przychylne opinie, nie podzielała ich jednak, gdyż Władka uważała za przemędrkowanego materialistę i cynika. Zresztą gdyby był dobrym specjalistą, dawno dorobiliby się jeżeli nie majątku, to przynajmniej dobrobytu, a on wciąż leczy na przedmieściach, w Kasie Chorych i w szpitalach. Teraz jednak pani Grażyna wolała, że to jego wezwano niż innego lekarza. Ten przynajmniej powie szczerze, co jej jest i czy choroba wymaga poważnej kuracji. – I jakże znajdujesz? – zapytała, gdy usiadł i spojrzał na zegarek. – Znajduję, że jest dobrze – wzruszył ramieniem. – Nic niebezpiecznego? – Nerwica serca. Ile ciocia ma lat? – Siedemdziesiąt. – Ładny wiek – jak powiedziałby każdy lekarz. Cóż... skleroza, artretyzm... Czy wypróżnienia ma ciocia regularne? Pani Grażyna nie cierpiała ani tego tematu, ani takiego sposobu nazywania rzeczy po imieniu. Odpowiedziała jednak: – Różnie bywa. – Tak i wątroba też – zawyrokował. – Ale czy to jest niebezpieczna choroba? – To zależy, jak kto na te rzeczy patrzy. Ja powiedziałbym, że to choroba całkiem bezpieczna: starość. – Dziękuję ci, ale chciałabym wiedzieć, czy ten atak serca... – Nerwicowy. Musiała ciocia czymś się przejąć, a że tam w sercu klapki nie domykają się, więc trzeba najmniej się ruszać. Najlepiej leżeć w łóżku. – No dobrze, ale jak długo? – Mówiąc stylem cioci, wyroki boskie są niezbadane. Ja radziłbym w ogóle nie wstawać. – Jak to w ogóle? – No, w ogóle, jeżeli ciocia nie chce przyśpieszyć swojej podróży z padołu łez do wiekuistej szczęśliwości. – Aha... – Poza tym żadnej pracy, żadnego wysiłku, żadnych wzruszeń, zresztą ten ostatni zakaz dietetyczny jest dla cioci zbędny. Leżeć, czytać Kraszewskiego, pisma konserwatywne i jeść też kaszkę na mleku, pokarmy strawne, wizyty przyjemne... Hm, z tego ostatniego względu radziłbym też wezwać jakiegoś lekarza od większego ceremoniału. Na razie posiedzę, bo lepiej jeszcze poczekać, ale proszę nie rozmawiać, gdyż może to cioci zaszkodzić. Pani Grażyna nic nie odpowiedziała. Wielkie osłabienie fizyczne, pozycja leżąca i poniekąd zależność od tego brutalnego człowieka uniemożliwiały należyte zareagowanie na jego impertynencje. Zresztą bała się, że odejdzie, a czuła wciąż niepokój w okolicy serca i obawiała się nowego ataku. Władek wstał i mruknął: – Proszę lekko się unieść!... Jeszcze... Podciągnął wyżej poduszki, zbadał puls, podsunął sobie fotel, wielki, niezbyt wygodny, ale imponujący rozmiarami fotel, na którym siadywała zwykle pani Grażyna, gdy przyjmowała interesantów. Nie robiła tego przecie dla pozy czy komedii, ale dostojność swojej postaci w tym fotelu uważała za dobre podkreślenie wypowiadanych słów, cennych i dostojnych. Władek rozwalił się w tym fotelu z tą nieznośną semicką nonszalancją, której w innym wypadku nie zniosłaby. Usiadł, przymknął oczy i milczał. W głuchej ciszy słyszała tylko własny oddech i nierówne tętno serca. Nie wierzyła Władkowi. Umyślnie, przez wrodzoną małpią złośliwość powiedział jej, że już nie podniesie się z łóżka. Wszystko w niej buntowało się przeciw temu potwornemu unieruchomieniu. Gdyby nie zwykły fizjologiczny strach, że każdy szybki ruch może sprowadzić nowy atak, zaraz wstałaby... A jednak musiało w tym być coś z prawdy. Nawet taki cynik nie zdobyłby się na podobnie bezczelne kłamstwo. Zaraz jutro wezwie doktora Lisowskiego i profesora Klenga. Jest wprost nonsensem wierzyć temu smarkaczowi, zarozumiałemu smarkaczowi. Ona, która nigdy nie chorowała, która nawet oba porody odbyła tak lekko, miałaby już umierać!... Ludzie znacznie słabsi żyją nieraz znacznie dłużej... Przecie do dzisiejszego wieczora czuła się świetnie. Chciałaby zapytać jeszcze Władka o stan swego zdrowia, wyciągnąć go na informacje o szczegółach niedomagania i przeprowadzić dyskusję, w której – była tego pewna – musiałby przyznać, że nie jest z nią tak źle. Wstydziła się jednak okazać wobec niego niepokój. Poniżałoby to jej godność osobistą. Milczenie wszakże było jeszcze bardziej nieznośne. – Nudzisz się – odezwała się cicho – może byś wziął jakąś książkę? Poruszył przecząco głową. – Zobacz w salonie na półce przy biurku. Jest tam kilka nowych autorów, może cię zaciekawią. – Dziękuję cioci. Wyobrażam sobie, jak znudziliby mnie autorzy popierani przez ciocię. A pozostając ze swymi myślami mniej się nudzę, niż się cioci zdaje. – Doceniam wartość twoich myśli, ale chyba nie jesteś tak zarozumiały, by myśli cudze lekceważyć. – Wchłaniam ich sporo. A w ogóle ludzie postępują w tych rzeczach komicznie. Albo wchłaniają je na własny użytek, albo odrzucają. Żałują czasu na gruntowne przetrawienie własnych refleksji. Co więcej, swoje wygodnictwo i lenistwo intelektualne uważają za tytuł do chluby: tak zwane niewzruszone zasady, niezmienne poglądy. Już wolę tych, co w pokorze ducha, a raczej w pokorze kurzego móżdżku, powiadają krótko, że wierzą. Wierzą i koniec. Na objawienie, na słowo honoru. Dawałem kiedyś korepetycje pewnemu oficerowi, przygotowującemu się do jakichś egzaminów sztabowych. W żaden sposób nie mógł zrozumieć, że suma kątów w trójkącie równa się dwóm kątom prostym. Wreszcie zdenerwowany mówię mu: – daję panu na to słowo honoru, że tak jest! Mój oficer od razu zgodził się: – Czemuż pan mi od razu tak nie powiedział!... Swoją drogą nazajutrz ogarnęły go znowu wątpliwości. Chodziło o to, czy słowo honoru człowieka pochodzenia żydowskiego jest dostatecznie pewne. Nie o tym jednak chciałem mówić. Wiara jest niewątpliwie zdolnością godną pozazdroszczenia. Wszystkie wątpliwości, wszystkie problematy rozwiązane. Można Zatem machnąć ręką i zabrać się do praktycznych, rentownych i przyjemnych zajęć, jak lichwiarstwo, plotkarstwo i umoralnianie bliźnich. Wiara jest skarbem. – To prawda, a ty najlepiej musisz to znać, gdyż bez objawień i bez słowa honoru pielęgnujesz materializm, który też jest wiarą. Władek poruszył się niecierpliwie. – A któż to cioci powiedział, że jestem materialistą?... – To jasne. – Oczywiście. W piątek jadam kiełbasę, sypiam z kobietą na łóżku nie pokropionym wodą święconą, należę do gminy bezwyznaniowej i zajmuję się naukami przyrodniczymi. Kto jestem? – Materialista. Powinienem z obowiązku lekarskiego tu siedzieć, ale jak mi ciocia jeszcze powie, że mój światopogląd opiera się na pochodzeniu człowieka od małpy, to sobie pójdę. To jest dobre na posiedzeniu związku służby domowej. Do licha, oczywiście, że materializm, z którym ciocia tak walecznie wojuje, jest wiarą, a raczej był wiarą w dziewiętnastym wieku. Ale że dziś w ogóle nie istnieje, więc jest to walka z urojonym wrogiem. To zadziwiające, jak instytucja wroga jest potrzebna. Ludzie nie wytrzymaliby z nudów, gdyby nie mogli czegoś zwalczać. Obawiam się, że tkwi to w instynkcie. – Ja myślę, że w dążeniu do prawdy. – Dążenie do prawdy przez rozprute flaki bliźniego. Ale wróćmy do materializmu i jego spraw. Oczywiście ciocia nie czyta takich heretyków, jak Bergson, Henryk Poincare czy Jeans? Więc nie wie ciocia, że współczesny materializm doszedł do zaprzeczenia samej swej nazwy, że odkrył, iż najdrobniejsza cząstka materii, elektron, nie jest materią, tylko wiązką fal, że materii zatem w ogóle nie ma, że stanowi ona jedną z krótkotrwałych faz energii, że istoty tej energii nie znamy, że być może jest ona energią woli lub myśli?... Pani Grażyna spojrzała nań uważnie. Nerwowa twarz Władka skurczyła się jakoś dziwnie, palce jego ręki kurczyły się i rozprężały, a oczy w półmroku zdawały się świecić. Nigdy go takim nie widziała. Nadto jego słowa zdziwiły ją również. – A cóż jest źródłem tej energii, tej woli czy myśli? – zapytała. Zaśmiał się krótko i urwał. – Któż to może wiedzieć! – Więc ci ludzie, ci uczeni, których wymieniłeś, nie dają na to odpowiedzi? Władek oparł głowę na ręku i milczał. Tylko jego wąskie bezkrwiste usta drgały chwilami. Wreszcie odezwał się: – Ostrożnie z odpowiedziami! Zbyt pośpiesznie wyprowadzamy wnioski. Każdy z wyników laboratoryjnych badań obarczony jest olbrzymim ogonem myśli, każda z nich musi ulegać gruntownej analizie, ba, każda warta jest całego życia. Cóż jest prostszego jak powiedzieć: jeżeli elektrony w ruchu falowym stanowią energię, a w ruchu wirowym materię, czymże są w bezruchu?... Niczym. Cóż łatwiejszego niż wyprowadzić stąd wniosek: energie, materia, wszechświat są li tylko myślą... Myślą o nieogarniętej potędze. A dalej, jeżeli myśl tworzy, jeżeli stwarza z niczego przedmioty dotykalne, uczucia, ruch, zmysły i naszą własną ludzką myśl, czy ta nasza myśl w takimż lub mniejszym zakresie nie jest zdolna do stwarzania nowych światów, gdzie żyją istoty odczuwające ciepło i zimno, miłość i nienawiść, prawdę i fałsz?... Roześmiał się nerwowo. – Widzi ciocia, do jakich "czortików" można dojść drogą logicznego rozumowania. O ile bezpieczniejsza jest wiara! Pani Grażyna odetchnęła głębiej. Zdawało się jej, że natężona uwaga, z jaką słuchała rozważań, tak nieprawdopodobnych w jego ustach rozważań Władka, wstrzymywała normalną pracę jej płuc, co zaszkodziło sercu, gdyż puls uderzał w skroniach coraz szybciej. – Czuję niejakie pogorszenie – odezwała się spokojnie. Władek wstał, przesunął lekko dużym palcem po przegubie i nacisnął. Obserwowała wyraz jego twarzy, lecz wyglądał na pogrążonego w poprzednich rozmyślaniach. W gardle czuła coraz silniejszy ucisk, a w sekundę potem nastąpiło gwałtowne dwukrotne przebicie i serce zaczęło cichnąć. – Umieram – pomyślała. Chciała przynaglić Władka, żądać odeń ratunku, prosić, by telefonował po innych lekarzy, lecz nie mogła do tego się zmusić. Nogi i ręce lodowaciały, tył czaszki uciskał jakąś niezrozumiałą próżnią, w oczach robiło się ciemno, a słuch stał się tak ostry, że słyszała teraz nie tylko konające bicie własnego serca, lecz także oddech Władka, cykanie jego zegarka, cykanie zegara na serwantce i chrapanie Kuby w czwartym pokoju. – Czuję się źle – powiedziała ledwie poruszając wargami. – Niech ciocia oddycha głęboko – odpowiedział – jeszcze głębiej, a ręce wyżej. Głębiej, dłuższy oddech. Sam wstał, wziął swój neseser lekarski i coś wyjmował. Śledziła go z przerażeniem. Wiedziała, że robi wszystko szybko i sprawnie, ale nie przemawiało to do jej strachu. Ileż dałaby za możność krzyknięcia: – Prędzej, prędzej, bo będzie za późno! Umieram! Rozumiała, że Władek zdaje sobie sprawę z jej stanu i że przygotowuje zastrzyk kamfory. Nieraz słyszała, że umierającym dla wzmocnienia działalności serca wstrzykuje się kamforę. Chciała go prosić o największą dawkę, chociaż już nie wierzyła w możność ratunku. Gdy on będzie wbijał igłę w jej ciało, będzie to już ciało trupie... Wyobraźnia podsuwała dalsze obrazy. Zbudzą Kubę, tego biednego głupiego chłopca, który prawdopodobnie nie ogarnie straty, jaką poniósł, zawiadomią Wandę... Wanda brzydzi się umarłych... Wątpliwe, czy w ogóle przyjdzie. A później katafalk i pogrzeb... Śmierć, czymże i w czym jej śmierć zmienić może bieg ich życia, ich myśli? W niczym. Najwyżej zakłóci porządek kilku dni! Pogrzeb i formalności prawne. Które z nich zapłacze?... Czyż mają tak oziębłe serca?... Czyż Kuba lub Wanda mogą pojąć jej tragedię, tragedię matki, umierającej w tej dzikiej, zimnej samotności, siedemdziesięcioletniej kobiety, biednej, starej kobiety, zasłuchanej w przeraźliwie słabnący, już niewyczuwalny rytm serca?... I serce, jakby targnięte tą niemą skargą, zerwało się nagle. Popędziło szalonym, nieprzytomnym tempem. Zdawało się rzucać we wszystkie strony, wpadło w bezsilny, złowieszczy galop, zabulgotało, jakby dławiąc się panicznymi przełykami krwi... – Umieram – zacharczało w gardle. Jednocześnie w prawej ręce powyżej łokcia uczuła krótki ostry ból: zastrzyk kamfory. Otwarte oczy rozróżniały kontury tylko najbliższych przedmiotów, ale na skórze przedramienia czuła wyraźny ból sińca, rozcieranego gorącą dłonią. Zbawcza kamfora wsiąkała w krew, pędziła z nią do serca. W nozdrza uderzał odświeżający zapach eteru. – Głębiej, głębiej oddychać – usłyszała niecierpliwy głos. Nie mogła. Przy każdym o odrobinę głębszym wciągnięciu powietrza gardło zaciskało się i przychodziła pewność, że więcej się nie rozszerzy, że więcej nie przepuści do płuc ani najmniejszego łyku powietrza. Przecie i tak usta miała pełne zimnej śliny, a nie odważyłaby się jej przełknąć, bo jedno poruszenie krtani równałoby się uduszeniu. Ślina zaczęła ściekać po wargach. Musiało to wyglądać ohydnie. Wyciągnęła rękę po chusteczkę, lecz nie mogła jej znaleźć na zwykłym miejscu. Z wysiłkiem podniosła do ust rąbek kołdry i zwinęła weń nadmiar śliny, czując na ustach dotyk chłodnej weby prześcieradła. – Ręce nad głową! – gniewnie zawołał Władek. W chwilę potem znowu poczuła zapach eteru i nowe ukłucie, tym razem powyżej prawego kolana. Szybko przez głowę przebiegła myśl, że leży odkryta. Tak, musiała być odkryta, bo na piersi odczuła zimny, rozkosznie zimny dotyk mokrego kompresu – po chwili gorącą dłoń na przegubie ręki. – Jak on to szybko robi – pomyślała – a przecie ma tylko jedną rękę. I to ją nagle uspokoiło. Podniosła nań oczy i spotkała jego smutny, nieruchomy wzrok. Ten wzrok czarnych, jakby zamglonych oczu był dla niej niespodzianką, rewelacją. W danej chwili nie rozeznawała owego wrażenia, lecz dlaczegoś uśmiechnęła się i we własnych oczach uczuła łzy. Serce zwalniało swój paniczny cwał, biło jeszcze bardzo szybko, lecz już równo i pewnie. – Proszę nic nie mówić – szorstko nakazał Władek i dopiero w tym momencie stwierdziła, że chciała mu powiedzieć coś dobrego, ciepłego, serdecznego. Jego zakaz powstrzymywał słowa, lecz nie przeszkadzał myślom. Przecie on ją uratował, ten chłopak lekceważony przez nią, tak często poniżany, traktowany zawsze z niechęcią i z pewną dozą pogardy. I trzeba było takiej chwili, by odkryć w nim coś najbardziej nieoczekiwanego, jakąś filozofię mistyczno-materialistyczną, coś łączącego w sobie deizm Tindala i Lessinga ze światopoglądem Schopenhauera i z panteizmem Giordana Bruna, Hegla czy Spinozy. Pani Grażyna znała te poglądy i potępiała, jako niezgodne z nauką Kościoła, jednakże ich elektryczne połączenie miało u Władka ten sam bodaj entuzjazm czy egzaltację, co u Bruna, szalonego dominikanina, spalonego na stosie, którego pani Grażyna uznawała za kacerza, za niebezpiecznego heretyka, lecz przecie nie tak niebezpiecznego, by go aż palić na stosie. Wzbudzał w niej pewną sympatię. Władek nie miał może tego ognia, lecz miał coś bardziej niespodziewanego: uczucie. Doskonale to widziała. Człowiek, którego uważała za niezdolnego do jakichkolwiek uczuć... Zatem tylko pozował na swój sceptycyzm, cynizm i niesmaczny nihilizm moralny. Właściwie mówiąc, niewiele o nim wiedziała. Ich rzadkie rozmowy ograniczały się do nieprzyjemnych utarczek, ze strony Władka nieprzyzwoitych i niestosownych. O jego życiu prywatnym z rzadka tylko dobiegały ją informacje: zdał egzaminy, otrzymał dyplom, otworzył własny gabinet, zamieszkał z jakąś rozwódką. I to wszystko. Słyszała jeszcze, że powodzi mu się źle, że zarabia niedużo. Z jej dziećmi nie utrzymywał żadnych prawie stosunków. Nigdy nie pomijał sposobności do zadrwienia z Wandy lub Jakuba. O Wandzie powiedział kiedyś: – Ona przeżywa w swoich artykułach wzruszenia erotyczne całej ludzkości. Dodał jeszcze do tego coś dwuznacznego, czego pani Grażyna nie chciała pamiętać i nie pamiętała. O Kubie zaś mówił: – Gdyby między jedzeniem i spaniem znalazł on czas na myślenie, myślałby co zjeść i kiedy się przespać. Pani Grażyna nigdy nie zastanawiała się nad słusznością czy niesłusznością podobnie złośliwych opinii Władka o jej dzieciach. Po prostu wszelkich opinii Władka nie przyjmowała do wiadomości. Odrzucała je a priori. Słuchając go, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek ulegała nawykowi wielokrotnej przewodniczącej, która niepożądanemu mówcy w pewnym momencie odbiera głos i zarządza skreślenie jego przemówienia z protokółu. Jednakże teraz odczuła wprost potrzebę znalezienia w kimś oddźwięku potępienia ich oschłej obojętności i sobkostwa. – Jesteś już zmęczony, Władku – odezwała się – a ja o tyle lepiej się czuję, że nie chciałabym cię przetrzymywać. – Niech się ciocia nie krępuje. To mój zawód i każę sobie za to zapłacić – odpowiedział opryskliwie. – Nie o to chodzi... Widzisz, Władku, ty masz talent do stawiania każdej kwestii w drażliwy i przykry sposób. Chodziło mi o wyrażenie ci wdzięczności... – Ja myślę, że wszelkie trudności w wyszukaniu formy wdzięczności przestały istnieć od czasu, gdy Fenicjanie wymyślili pieniądze. Pani Grażyna udała, że się uśmiecha, i powiedziała: – Jednak sam nie cenisz pieniędzy. – Cenię je za mało, by zarabiać, a za bardzo, by wydawać. Dlatego jestem goły, a jednocześnie uważają mnie za sknerę. – Jesteś już zmęczony – zaczęła znowu pani Grażyna, chcąc powrócić do zamierzonego tematu – sądzę, że mogłabym już zostać sama... Może lepiej byłoby obudzić Kubę lub kogoś ze służby... – Kubę – uśmiechnął się zjadliwie – można by obudzić tylko wiadomością, że już czas na posiłek. Innego sposobu nie widzę. – Właśnie zastanawiałam się... Będę chyba zmuszona wziąć jakąś pielęgniarkę, by mieć opiekę, bo przecie ani na syna, ani na córkę liczyć nie mogę. – Chyba. – Jak to jest ciężko mieć siedemdziesiąt lat i dwoje dorosłych dzieci, z których żadne nie tylko nie poczuwa się do obowiązku najmniejszej bodaj uwagi w stosunku do matki, lecz... w ogóle... Machnęła ręką: cóż mu będzie mówiła. Sam przecie zna dokładnie te sprawy. Władek wydął swoje wąskie wargi z miną zdziwienia. – Nie rozumiem cioci... Czy ciocia spodziewała się po nich czegoś więcej? – Ja sądzę. – A na jakiej podstawie? Przepraszam bardzo, na jakiej podstawie? – Możesz udawać, że tego nie rozumiesz, ale to, że jestem ich matką, pozostanie dla całego świata dostateczną podstawą. – Za przeproszeniem, ale jak ciocia wykłada termin "matka"? Czy chodzi o rolę biologiczną, czy o towarzyską, społeczną czy prawną? – O rolę rodzinną i uczuciową, oczywiście. – Aha! Więc ciocia, główna ekspertka i najwyższa instancja krajowa w kwestiach rodzinnych, sądzi, że ma rodzinę?... Przepraszam bardzo, oczywiście z punktu widzenia prawnego jest to rodzina, ale to, co ciocia zrobiła ze swoją rodziną, wyklucza jakikolwiek wzajemny stosunek uczuciowy. Powiedziałbym, że nie jest to rodzina, lecz familia. W tym poniekąd staroromańskim znaczeniu... – Mówisz głupstwa, Władku – oburzyła się pani Grażyna. – Nie takie straszne, jak się cioci zdaje. Już abstrahuję od siebie, jestem dalszym kuzynem, ale, powiedzmy, Kuba? Co ciocia kiedy dla niego zrobiła? Nawet gotów jestem przypuścić, że sam fakt jego przyjścia na świat nie był ubocznym rezultatem zwykłej podniety zmysłowej. Gotów jestem założyć, że w wiadomej chwili nie chodziło cioci o, że tak powiem, uzyskanie satysfakcji, lecz o poczęcie nowego dzielnego obywatela kraju. Poczciwy stryj Antoni. Pamiętam jego wiecznie zakłopotaną minę. On i wtedy musiał liczyć się z dostojnością sakramentu małżeństwa i z tym, że... pracuje dla ojczyzny. – Władysławie! – Bardzo pięknie, ciociu. Ale nawet w takim wypadku zasłużyła ciocia na wdzięczność kraju, ojczyzny, pokoleń i czegoś tam jeszcze, lecz nigdy na wdzięczność Kuby. A dalej. Czy cioci zdaje się, że go wychowywała? Czy wynajmowanie guwernantek i korepetytorów jest równoznaczne z wychowywaniem, zwłaszcza w wypadku, gdy więcej uwagi poświęca się pilnowaniu moralności guwernantek niż rozwojowi dziecka? Poza tym, w ogóle ciocia nie zajmowała się Kubą nigdy, a Wandą dopiero wówczas, gdy ta poczuła wolę bożą, ale i to akurat o parę miesięcy za późno. Zatem... Pani Grażyna przerwała: – W jakim celu to mówisz? Czy sądzisz, że obecny mój stan jest najodpowiedniejszy do aroganckich i niesłusznych uwag? Miał oczy znowu złe, ironiczne i wyzywające. To już najwyższa bezczelność robić jej, Grażynie Szermanowej, zarzuty z powodu wychowania dzieci! I to właśnie w chwili, gdy oczekiwała odeń zrozumienia, a może nawet współczucia. – Odpowiadam tylko na utyskiwania cioci – wzruszył ramieniem – nie można wymagać od nikogo szczególniejszych reakcji uczuciowych, jeżeli ze swej strony wykluczało się wszelkie uczucie... – Może byś był łaskaw objawów uczuć nie identyfikować z samymi uczuciami. – Nie będę łaskaw. Uczucia nie objawiane nie istnieją, obiektywnie nie istnieją. Od dziecka bywałem w tym domu, który kiedyś imponował mi bogactwem i zawsze odpychał swoją hotelową atmosferą. Póki jeszcze żył poczciwy stryj Antoni, zahukany maitre d'hótel, od czasu do czasu pachniało tu, powiedzmy, pensjonatem. Później został tylko dom noclegowy, do którego mieszkańcy wpadali zjeść lub przespać się. Ile razy przychodziłem, uciekałem stąd czym prędzej do ubogiego mieszkanka na czwartaku, gdzie wprost fizycznie odczuwałem ciepło po ciocinej lodowni. Moja matka była niewykształcona, może nieinteligentna, może nieobyta, a na pewno była – matką. Teraz ciocia rozumie, dlaczego myśmy ją kochali, dlaczego z racji jej choroby Rena zerwała korzystne engagement, a ja straciłem rok na uniwersytecie?... I nic to nas nie kosztowało. Zrobiliśmy to, czegośmy najbardziej pragnęli: byliśmy przy niej. Przygryzł wargi i odwrócił głowę. – Wychowywała nas sercem – dodał – aż słodko było u nas od jej serca... – Daruj – zimno zauważyła pani Grażyna – ale przeciwstawiając moje metody wychowania metodom twojej matki, nie chcesz chyba przez to powiedzieć, że wyniki jej pedagogiki są godne pozazdroszczenia. – A dlaczegóż by nie? Pani Grażyna uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie. – Dlatego, że przypuszczam, że masz dostateczną dozę samokrytycyzmu, by nie uważać siebie za wzór... A co dotyczy twojej biednej siostry... Kariera szansonistki kabaretowej nie jest na pewno godna pozazdroszczenia. Ani kariera, ani opinia. Atmosfera czułostkowości i owego ciepła, jak widzę na waszym przykładzie, nie była zatem zbyt mądrze pomyślaną wylęgarnią. – Powiedzmy – łatwo zgodził się Władek – ale ta wylęgarnia miała chociaż to ciepło. Jestem w ogóle przeciwnikiem powierzania kobietom jakichkolwiek funkcji poza rodzeniem i wykarmianiem dzieci. Moja matka była tylko kobietą, ale kiedy mówię o tym do cioci, powinienem powiedzieć, że była aż kobietą. – Dodaj: kobietą o ograniczonych horyzontach i aspiracjach, która nie zajmowała w życiu publicznym najmniejszego miejsca. Mój Władku, cenię twoją synowską miłość, ale nie należy posuwać się do tak ryzykownych przeciwstawień, zwłaszcza w dniu mego jubileuszu. Posądzam cię jeżeli nie o obiektywizm, to przynajmniej o dążenie do obiektywizmu. Połóż zatem na jedną szalę moją pięćdziesięcioletnią pracę społeczną, a na drugą owoc życia twojej matki: siebie samego i twoją siostrę. Władek poruszył się niecierpliwie. – Nie rozumiemy się, ciociu... – Ty mnie nie chcesz zrozumieć. – Ciocia sama siebie nie rozumie. Przepraszam! Więc pół wieku strawiła ciocia na robienie rzeczy, przypuśćmy, pożytecznych. Przysłużyła się ciocia ludzkości, powiedzmy, ojczyźnie, dobrej sprawie, czy jak tam brzmią te dęte komunały, ale zaniedbała ciocia to, co według głoszonych przez nią haseł, było właśnie jej obowiązkiem: rodzina, dzieci, dom. Jestem ostatnim z tych, którzy cokolwiek robią tylko z głupiej racji tak zwanego obowiązku. Nikogo też do spełnienia jego obowiązków zapędzać nie myślę. Niech robi każdy, co mu się podoba, ale proszę szanownej cioci, niechże nie ma o to później pretensji do innych. Zgadzam się z tym, czego ciocia nie powiedziała, a co leży jej na sercu, że Kuba i Wanda to szmelc życiowy, ale niechże się pani majstrowa na to nie skarży, skoro robotę zostawiła czeladnikom, a sama furt przesiadywała w maglu na ploteczkach. – Ślicznie się wyrażasz! – W maglu. Bo to całe wasze babskie społeczeństwo i politykierstwo to zwykły magiel, gdzie schodzą się kumoszki na mielenie językami. Arena trochę szersza, języki bardziej wyszlifowane, postacie wydostojnione, ale odbywa się w gruncie rzeczy to samo: – Moja pani, moja pani... Kładzie się podwaliny świata, układa się traktaty i przepisy na soloną pietruszkę, kuje się myśl spiżową i szkaluje się sąsiadki. A tymczasem bachory robią co chcą i wyrastają z nich rarogi z katarem kiszek, bo kuchni nikt nie pilnuje. W maglu pytluje się o świętej instytucji rodziny, bzdurzy się o świętym ognisku domowym, a tymczasem ognisko kopci we własnym domu, świętą instytucję rodziny biorą wszyscy diabli, a zdziwiona paniusia, która po pięćdziesięciu latach znalazła chwilę czasu, by zajrzeć do domu, ze zgrozą dowiaduje się nareszcie, że to tylko pokoje umeblowane, a jej rodzone dzieci nawet palcem dla niej nie kiwną. I mają, do pioruna, rację! Mają czy nie mają?! Pani Grażyna wprost trzęsła się z oburzenia. Stokroć wolałaby umrzeć, a jeżeli nie umrzeć, to przynajmniej ulec silniejszemu atakowi serca, niż być narażoną na wysłuchiwanie podobnie ordynarnych impertynencji. Nikt i nigdy nie ośmielił się tak do niej mówić. Ten smarkacz wprost oszalał. – Jak śmiesz, jak śmiesz! – zdołała wyrzucić z siebie – błaźnie! Szukała w myśli najbardziej druzgocących słów, lecz nic dość silnego znaleźć nie mogła. Ma się rozumieć ani przez jeden moment nie przyszło jej do głowy, by polemizować z tymi wulgarnymi inwektywami. Nie mogły swym błotem sięgnąć nawet do jej stóp. Była wyższa ponad to. – Jeżeli wolno ciocię spytać – znowu spokojnie odezwał się Władek – dlaczego nazwała mnie ciocia błaznem? – Bo tylko trywialne błazeństwo i zarozumiałość smarkacza – wybuchnęła pani Grażyna – mogą ci pozwolić na taki brak szacunku do mnie, szacunku, nakazywanego poza wszystkim innym, chociażby przez mój wiek! – Niech się ciocia nie irytuje. Mówię to nie jako błazen, lecz jako lekarz. A poza tym z jakiej niby racji mam szanować podeszły wiek? Że ktoś urodził się o kilka czy kilkadziesiąt lat przede mną, to chyba żadna jego zasługa ani tytuł do szacunku. Może być matołem, zbrodniarzem, idiotą czy po prostu śmieciem niezależnie od wieku. Między nami mówiąc, wśród czcigodnych starców domagających się szacunku, nie udało mi się znaleźć osobnika, któremu mógłbym tym uczuciem służyć. Nie byli ani mądrzejsi, ani etyczniejsi od młodych. Wyróżniali się tylko reumatyzmem, sklerozą, uwiądem rdzenia i hemoroidami. Ale to chyba może obudzić w nas współczucie, litość, czy mówiąc po prostu obrzydzenie, a na szacunek nie widzę tu miejsca. Pani Grażyna starała się nie słyszeć go wcale. Jej zdenerwowanie rosło. Najpierw obawiała się powtórzenia ataku, lecz serce pozostawało spokojne. Stanowczo nie mogła znosić dłużej obecności Władka. – Proszę cię – odezwała się tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu – zostaw mnie samą. – Jak ciocia chce. Czy mam przysłać pielęgniarkę? – Dziękuję ci. Zadzwoń na służbę i możesz wyjść. Jak żyję, nie widziałam lekarza, który by w ten sposób traktował swoje obowiązki. – Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jestem dobrym lekarzem. – Jesteś nie tylko złym lekarzem, lecz i złym człowiekiem. żegnam cię. Jutro odeślę ci honorarium. – Ha, do widzenia kochanej cioci – powiedział z westchnieniem. Odwróciła głowę, by nań więcej nie patrzeć, a gdy drzwi za nim się zamknęły, wymówiła jedno słowo: – Bolszewik. Służba widocznie nie obudziła się na dzwonek, gdyż nikt nie przyszedł. Pani Grażyna mogła wprawdzie sięgnąć ręką do guzika i dzwonić póty, aż ich nie rozbudzi, wolała jednak przez jakiś czas zostać sama. Paplanina Władka nie tylko ją zirytowała, lecz i zmęczyła. Przeszło godzinę leżała z przymkniętymi powiekami odpędzając wszelkie myśli. Około czwartej usłyszała trzask drzwi wejściowych i kroki w przedpokoju. To wracała Anna. – Anno! – zawołała najgłośniej, jak mogła. Kroki ucichły, a po chwili rozległo się pukanie. – Wejdź, Anno. – Ciocia mnie wołała? – Tak, moja droga, chciałam cię prosić, byś tę noc spędziła ze mną. – Ciocia jest chora? – przestraszyła się Anna. Pani Grażyna pokrótce opowiedziała, że miała atak serca, że odwieziono ją i sprowadzono Władka, którego obecności nie mogła jednak dłużej znieść. – Weź, Anko, swoją pościel i połóż się tu na otomanie. Właściwie czuję się znacznie lepiej, wolałabym jednak mieć kogoś pod ręką, a służby nie mogę się dobudzić. – Dobrze, ciociu – skinęła głową Anna i po chwili wróciła w szlafroku z poduszką i pledem w ręku. Zamieniły ze sobą jeszcze kilka zdań i Anna ułożyła się na otomanie. Pani Grażyna długo nie mogła zasnąć. W przyćmionym świetle przyglądała się Annie. Właściwie mówiąc, powinna była zapytać Annę, skąd tak późno wraca. Bądź co bądź mieszka w jej domu, jest jej siostrzenicą i nie wypada, by cała kamienica wiedziała, że młoda mężatka połowę nocy spędza gdzieś na mieście. Co prawda wszyscy i tak wiedzą, jak było z Żermeną, a dawniej z Wandą. Już jeżeli o to chodzi, Anna zawsze zachowywała się bardziej przyzwoicie, i dzisiaj... No... ostatecznie ten Dziewanowski to zwichnięty człowiek, ale w gruncie rzeczy nic mu zarzucić nie można. Pani Grażyna odczuwała nawet rodzaj zadowolenia, że Dziewanowski zerwał z jej córką dla Anny. Oczywiście dowiedziała się o tym w Towarzystwie Dobroczynności. One tam zawsze wiedzą wszystko... Dziewanowski, o ile mogła zauważyć, nie przychodził nigdy do Anny, natomiast kilka razy spotkała ich razem na mieście. Wyglądali jak zakochani. Pewnego dnia pani Grażyna spytała Annę: – I cóż z twoim mężem? Przecie to niepodobieństwo, by mężczyzna z fachem w ręku, rozporządzający niejakimi stosunkami nic nie zarabiał. – Na szczęście chociaż ja teraz zarabiam nieźle – odpowiedziała Anna – Karol jest bardzo ciężki i różni ludzie zabierają mu interesy sprzed nosa... Zresztą mężczyźni w ogóle nie umieją sobie radzić. – Za czasów mojej młodości było inaczej – westchnęła pani Grażyna i przypomniała sobie, co się za czasów jej młodości działo na Polesiu. Młodzi ludzie chyłkiem wracali z powstania, z zagranicy, z Syberii i jakże świetnie dawali sobie radę na roli, zabierając się własnoręcznie do pługa. Wszystkim było ciężko. W milczeniu zaciskano zęby i pracowano. Cicho płakano po zabitych, nie mówiono, nie wspominano o powstaniu. Panie chodziły w grubej żałobie, a panowie nie śmieli się nigdy. Dwór w Sochowie pełen był jednak ludzi, dzielnych mężczyzn, którzy pod przybranymi nazwiskami ukrywali się tu jako praktykanci, parobcy, rezydenci. Dwór Jelskich był jakby etapem, skąd przemycano do dalszych stron nieszczęsnych rozbitków, tragicznych bohaterów. Trzeba było z niezwykłą ostrożnością wyszukiwać dla nich dzierżawy, posady, lub chociażby bezpieczne kąty. Wtedy to poznała Antoniego. Był młody i całą duszą oddany sprawie. Przyjeżdżał nocami i za każdym razem zabierał tego czy innego, by zawieźć go do Warszawy i umieścić w jednej z fabryk swego ojca. Ryzykował własną wolnością i majątkiem, bo konfiskaty sypały się wówczas bez opamiętania. A był tym gorliwszy, że pragnął podkreślić swoją polskość. Było to w bezksiężycową noc w bocznej alei, gdy pakowała prowianty do bryczki. Upadł jej do kolan i wyznał miłość. Dała mu słowo, a ojciec słowa córki nie cofnął. Po czteroletnim narzeczeństwie została żoną Antoniego. Nigdy go nie kochała, lecz zbyt wielkie, zbyt bolesne, zbyt ważne były inne sprawy, które ich połączyły, a małżeństwo nie polega przecie na miłości. Jeżeli nawet zrobiła błąd, wychodząc za Antoniego, nigdy tego nie żałowała. Człowiek, który raz powziął postanowienie, nie powinien pozwalać sobie później na podważanie jego słuszności. I pani Grażyna była wierną żoną. Nigdy ani przez moment nie myślała o szukaniu osobistego szczęścia poza małżeństwem, które tego szczęścia jej nie dało, nigdy przez myśl jej nie przeszła ewentualność rozwodu. Gdy jednak patrzyła na Annę, wbrew zasadom, wbrew przeświadczeniu o konieczności surowego przestrzegania nierozerwalności małżeństw, myślała o rozwodzie. Po prostu szkoda było Anny dla takiego nieroba, jak Karol Leszcz. Byłoby wszystko w porządku, gdyby nie jakieś potworne lenistwo tego człowieka. Ostatecznie dobrze jest, że Anna zarabia i może go utrzymywać, ale i on powinien pomyśleć o przyszłości. Gdy ostatnio przed dwoma miesiącami był w Warszawie, pani Grażyna powiedziała mu to w cztery oczy i dostatecznie dobitnie. A on tylko rozłożył ręce. Gdyby Anna przestała posyłać mu pieniądze, może by się do czegoś wreszcie wziął. Na dworze zaczęło świtać. Przez ciężkie zasłony okien przenikały do sypialni szare smugi zimowego brzasku, mieszając się z żółtym światłem lampy. Pani Grażyna wyłączyła kontakt i poprawiła jasiek. Czuła się znacznie lepiej, prawie zupełnie dobrze. Trzeba teraz zasnąć, myślała, a jutro wstanę zupełnie zdrowa. Ten Władek nie ma pojęcia o medycynie. Nazajutrz jednak okazało się, że miał pojęcie. Po śniadaniu, które pani Grażyna zjadła już ubrana przy stole, przyszedł nowy atak, tym razem połączony z ostrym bólem w okolicy serca i w lewej ręce. Jednocześnie ogarnął panią Grażynę paniczny lęk śmierci... Służący wytelefonował lekarza, a ten nie ukrył przed pacjentką poważnego stanu jej choroby: angina pectoris nerwicowa na tle silnie rozwiniętej arteriosklerozy. Rzecz nie byłaby sama przez się niebezpieczna, gdyby nie niedomykalność zastawek. Dlatego trzeba stanowczo leżeć w łóżku. Spokój, cisza, lekkostrawne pokarmy i żadnego wysiłku fizycznego. Teraz już pani Grażyna wiedziała, że jest ciężko chora, że nie tylko musi zrezygnować z dotychczasowego ruchliwego życia, lecz i z życia w ogóle. Nie przerażało jej to wcale. Śmierć leżała w programie naturalnego porządku rzeczy, a skoro, wprawdzie niespodziewanie, dowiedziała się, że i jej to dotyczy, przyjęła wiadomość spokojnie. Na razie lekarz zabronił wszelkich wizyt, a i w ogóle ich nie zalecał, lecz musiała wezwać rodzone dzieci, by im zakomunikować stan rzeczy. Kuba wysłuchał wszystkiego, dłubiąc z zakłopotaniem w zębach i powiedział: – To doprawdy bardzo przykre, ale cóż ja na to poradzę?... Ech... jeszcze się mamie polepszy. Pocałował matkę w rękę i poszedł do swego pokoju, gdyż miał pilną robotę. Pani Grażyna wiedziała, że układa pasjansa. Wanda przyjść nie mogła. Zatelefonowała, że jest bardzo zajęta i zjawiła się dopiero po dwóch dniach, kiedy już była pielęgniarka. Nawet nie umiała wysilić się na zdawkowe współczucie. Oświadczyła, że "mama wygląda wcale nieźle, a lekarze często się mylą", po czym zaczęła opowiadać o swojej szwaczce, której córka, osiemnastoletnia dziewczyna, została porzucona przez pewnego telegrafistę, i jacy są ludzie... – Przestań – przerwała pani Grażyna. – Czy to mamę męczy? Nie odpowiedziała, dając tylko ręką znak, by odeszła. Wstydziła się tej paplaniny córki przy pani Jankowskiej, byłej woźnej, pełniącej obecnie funkcje pielęgniarki. Wanda była zawsze zimna, lecz ta obojętność to wynik zgubnych wpływów Szczedronia. Po wyjściu Wandy pielęgniarka powiedziała: – Przypadkowo znam tę historię, proszę pani, bo to w naszej kamienicy, na Kopernika pod siódmym... – Jaką historię? – zdziwiła się pani Grażyna. – Tej córki krawcowej, proszę pani. To bardzo ładna dziewczyna i zdolna. Skończyła szkołę powszechną z odznaczeniem, a szyje nawet lepiej od matki, wprawdzie wolniej, bo to jeszcze wprawy takiej nie ma, ale ja, proszę pani, wolę jej robotę, bo i ściegi równiejsze stawia, i wszystko zawsze wyszykuje jak się należy. Wprawdzie czasem spóźni się o dzień, dwa, ale proszę pani, jak ma być zła robota, to już wolę poczekać. Otóż rzeczywiście ta Felka, córka krawcowej, Jamiołkowskiej, chodziła z takim telegrafistą, nawet niczegowaty chłopak, i czyściutki, i grzeczny, bywało na schodach zawsze drogi ustąpi. Kto by to, mój Boże, pomyślał, że ją porzuci! A wszystko przez te girlsy! – Przez kogo? – Przez taką girlsę, proszę pani, co to w teatrze tańczy. Zapoznał ją gdzieś, nie powiem akuratnie gdzie, bo nie wiem, ale szast prast z pieniędzy się wysupłał i do zajęcia nie tak już sumiennie uczestniczył. To i wyleli. Patrzę ja, a on znowu zaczął chodzić do Jamiołkowskiej. Tamta girlsa puściła go, za przeproszeniem, kantem, bo bez pieniędzy to takiej co? Otóż ta Felka, że to głupia, dalej z nim od nowa, jakby nigdy nic. A to mu to, a to tamto, a użalać się nad nim, że to bezrobotny i z tego użalania się to tam matka do miary poszła, a ona mu i przyzwoliła. Niech, powiada, choć taką pociechę biedaczyna ma. A że, za przeproszeniem szanownej pani, bez nijakiego zepsucia była, to i to dowód, że sama mi mówi na moje upominania: – Głodnego, powiada, nakarmić nie grzech, spragnionego napoić nie grzech, a co ja, to znaczy niby ona, robię?... To ja jej mówię: – Nie kłamałaby panna Felka, bo dla własnej rozpusty, dla satysfakcji, a nie przez miłosierdzie! To ona mi przysięgać się, że ani nawet! Że to, za przeproszeniem, sama dziwi się, jak inne kobiety mogą czymś takim zajmować się, bo i obrzydliwie, i boleśnie. Jankowska zaśmiała się, zasłaniając usta ręką i dodała: – Bo to jeszcze mała, woli Bożej nie czuje. – I cóż dalej? – Ano wiadomo, diabeł nie śpi. Matka raz patrzy, drugi i powiada: a ty taka owaka, z domu wypędzę!... – A cóż ten telegrafista? – zapytała pani Grażyna. – On? Tyle go widzieli. Jak przekonał się, że ona niby w ciążę zaszła, to fiut!... Mówią, że do Milanówka pojechał. Nasamprzód to i on jej radził, rower chciał sprzedać, żeby ona, za przeproszeniem popsuła się. A ona nie i nie. Matka krzyczy: z domu wypędzę, a ta powiada: – a niech! – Dlaczego nie próbowaliście skłonić tego telegrafisty do małżeństwa, to byłoby najprościej. – Żeniaty był, proszę pani! Żeniaty, tylko żona gdzieś z drugim uciekła. A na rozwód trzeba pieniądze mieć. Więc co to ja chciałam powiedzieć, że ta dziewczyna w oczach już zaczęła zmieniać się, a matka jak w dym do córki szanownej pani, do pani Szczedroniowej, że to oni tam umieją te literaty robić, żeby dzieci nie było. Pani Szczedroniowa wzięła dziewczynę na bok i dalejże ją przekonywać, żeby głupstwa nie robiła, że bólu nijakiego nie będzie i na gwałt żeby się psuła. A ta mała ani rusz. – Chcę mieć dziecko – powiada – i koniec. To matka, długo nie namyślając się wygoniła ją z domu, wstydu przed oczami żeby nie mieć. A Felka nic. Poszła, no i... Pani Grażyna nie słuchała. Cóż ją to mogło obchodzić. Zapewne, dziwaczny objaw społeczny, skutek przewracania młodzieży w głowie. Właściwie mówiąc, nawet ciekawy temat do poruszenia w Obywatelskim Związku Kobiet... I cóż z tego, skoro już nie ona mogłaby zabrać głos i wskazać słuszne drogi postępowania. Jeżeli dawniej mogła z powagą i nie ukrywając zainteresowania słuchać nawet zwykłych plotek, gdyż wszyscy wiedzieli, a i ona sama była przeświadczona, że plotki te są wartościowym materiałem do rozważań społecznych, jako pewne charakterystyczne przejawy otaczającego nas życia – dzisiaj zajmowanie się czymś podobnym poniżałoby tylko jej godność. Dlatego często przerywała opowiadania gadatliwej pielęgniarki, czasami nawet w momentach istotnie zaciekawiających. Tak, mówiły one o życiu, które toczy się dalej i będzie toczyło się mimo niej, bez jej udziału i wpływu. Została wyrzucona z nurtu na jakiś brzeg, skąd już nie ma powrotu, gdzie pozostanie bezużyteczna i nikomu niepotrzebna do końca. Póki pracowała, działała, skupiała w swoich rękach nici wielu spraw, jej samej zdawało się, że jest niezastąpiona, że przedłużenie o tydzień jej wypoczynku na wsi wywoła niepowetowane straty w biegu spraw publicznych. Dzisiaj aż dziwiła się jasności, z jaką widziała małość uszczerbku dla tych spraw z racji jej nieobecności. Pójdą normalnym biegiem. Jej miejsce zajmą inni. Może mniej odpowiedni, może mniej zdatni, ale nawet nie o tyle, by dało to widoczną różnicę. Więc jakże? Jakąż nagrodę, jaką satysfakcję duchową zabrała ze sobą na ten pusty brzeg, między te cztery ściany? Jakiż jest cel życia? Długie lata, bardzo długie lata służyła ogółowi swą pracą, ofiarną, rozumną, niestrudzoną, i ten ogół załatwił z nią rachunki ochłapem bankietu jubileuszowego. Oczywiście, gdy umrze, urządzą jej pogrzeb, zapewne wspaniały, zapewne uroczysty, lecz obojętny i sztywny. – Nikt nie będzie płakać na moim pogrzebie – uświadomiła sobie. I przyszedł bunt: dlaczego?! Czyż jej śmierć nie będzie stratą? Czyż wraz z nią nie odejdzie istota wysokiej wartości moralnej, ba, pozytywnej wartości społecznej?... Nawet wrogowie nie potrafią rzucić na jej trumnę kamieniem. Mogą powiedzieć, że się myliła, lecz nie odmówią jej uczciwości, poświęcenia, użyteczności i dobrej wiary. Kogóż mają żałować, jeżeli nie jej?... Przed zamkniętymi oczyma pani Grażyny przesuwały się twarze ludzi, z którymi stykała się w swojej działalności. Były poważne i uroczyste, lecz na żadnej z nich nie mogła dostrzec łez. – A dzieci? Jeżeli nawet popełniła jakieś błędy w ich wychowaniu, to taki ograniczony człowiek jak Kuba, nie może mieć o tym swojego zdania, a tak zarozumiała kobieta jak Wanda, nie może też rościć do matki żadnej pretensji, gdyż uważa się zapewne za ideał. A jednak na ich twarzach również łez nie będzie. Czy tylko dlatego, że nie rozpływała się nad nimi w czułościach, że nie pieściła ich, nie psuła ich żołądków słodyczami?... Antoni też tego nie robił, bo mu stanowczo zabroniła wszelkich czułostkowości w stosunku do dzieci, a jednak, jednak na jego pogrzebie – płakały. I do dziś dnia żywią dlań jakiś sentyment. Czy tedy to, co nas z życiem i z ludźmi łączy, wiąże, zespala, to, co sprawia, iż po naszej śmierci nie mówią "szkoda", tylko "żal" i żałują naprawdę, to wyłącznie sentymenty?... Niepodobieństwo. Oczywisty nonsens nawet wówczas, gdy się lekkie słowo "sentyment" zastąpi słowem głębszym "uczucie". Mijały dni i tygodnie, a myśl pani Grażyny wciąż wracała do tych zagadnień, że zaś nie licząc półinteligentnej pielęgniarki, skazana była na ustawiczne towarzystwo tych myśli, zagadnienie wyrastało, olbrzymiało, komplikowało się, wypełniało sobą wszystko. Kuba wyjeżdżał do Zakopanego na dwa tygodnie. Przyszedł pożegnać się, a w przedpokoju głośno wydał służącemu dyspozycję, by depeszował w razie "jeżeli coś zajdzie". I pani Grażyna słyszała jego ton i wiedziała, że to coś, co ma zajść, czego się Kuba spodziewa, to jej śmierć. Tej nocy przyszedł nowy atak, bardzo silny, lecz pani Grażyna nie umarła. Kategoria:Trzecia płeć